


Solace

by waitingforyouonce



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Post-Episode: s03e23 Finish Line, Post-Episode: s04e18 Eleven-Fifty-Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: After losing their spouses, Iris West-Allen & Oliver Queen find a bit of solace in each other.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Oliver and Laurel get back together during Arrow S1 and eventually get married. Iris is single when Barry wakes up from his coma and they get together a lot sooner than they do in Flash canon.

A costume-clad Oliver stands in the CCPD precinct waiting for Cisco to get back from handing off the bank robber they just stopped. He glances around, feeling slightly anxious in his Green Arrow gear.

A police precinct is the last place the Green Arrow would found in back home considering the anti-vigilante sentiment. Yet in Central City, they seem perfectly fine having a vigilante around. He supposes it makes sense considering the Flash used to regularly work with them until Barry’s death three years ago.

The door to the Joe West’s office opens and he sees Iris West-Allen walk out. She’s dressed professionally so he can only assume that she’s there for professional reasons rather than personal. As she gets closer to the exit, their eyes briefly meet and she gives him a nod of acknowledgement before she leaves the station.

Oliver looks around again for Cisco; growing more and more impatient the longer he has to stand here. If he were alone he would dropped off the criminal and left, but when you’re working with other people it’s not just about yourself.

It’s been years since he’s had a team of his own so he has to admit that he’s a bit out of practice. After Laurel was killed by Damien Darhk four years ago he couldn’t bring himself to continue having a team when his wife was no longer a part of it. So after he killed Darhk, he dismantled the team and started working alone.

The official reason he was even in town was because Cisco had been upgrading his costume with some new tech. He just happened to be at Star Labs when the call came in and decided to help out. It hadn’t been a difficult takedown, but now he’s anxious to leave and get to his unofficial reason for being in town.

Finally after what feels like hours, Cisco comes back. “Thanks for helping out. I know that wasn’t what you planned doing while you were in town. Since you are in town did you want to go over some new tech you might want for the bunker?”

“No thanks, I have to get going.”

Cisco’s eyes widen slightly in surprise and Oliver knows it’s because it’s what he usually does when he’s town. Since Laurel’s death he spends most of his time working so he makes a point of keeping his tech upgraded.

“Is everything okay?” Cisco looks at him in concern.

“Everything is fine, there’s just something more pressing that I have to get to.” He says goodbye to Cisco and leaves the precinct not giving the other man the chance to ask anything else.

-X-

An hour later, Oliver gently maneuvers Iris onto her hands and knees, anticipation rising in him as he spreads her legs and presses her chest into the king-size mattress in the hotel suite he’s rented for the next couple of days.

Iris arches her body in a clear invitation and Oliver immediately obliges, kneeling behind her with his cock pressed against the cheek of her ass. He settles himself above her so his chest is pressed against her back and his face resting against her neck.

He hears Iris groan impatiently and he uses one hand to cup one of her breast and the other to guide his cock inside of her wet heat. Iris gasps loudly as he thrusts inside of her, her body trembling as her walls contract around his shaft.

Oliver’s hands move to her hips as he slowly begins to fuck her, causing Iris to moan and grip at the sheets. Still he keeps his pace slow, wanting this to last as long as possible.

Apparently Iris doesn’t see it the same way because she pushes back against him, encouraging him to move faster. He keeps up his slow pace though, smirking slightly when she lets out groan of frustration.

Always resourceful, Iris shifts her body in a way that changes the angle of his penetration, causing him to slide deeper inside of her. He groans as he cock begins to throb and he begins thrusting faster.

“Oliver,” she moans one hand still clenching at the sheets while the other hand reaches back to grip at his hair.

He presses kisses against her neck as he feels the beginnings of her orgasm. Iris cries out her pleasure, her hips moving back against his. Her front half collapses onto the bed as he continues to move inside of her.

She is on the verge of coming when he suddenly returns to the slower pace from earlier. Iris torn between annoyance of her orgasm being delayed and knowing that it means her climax will be all the more intense later on.

“Ohhhh,” she moans as he gradually increases his speed, getting to the point where he’s pounding her before slowing back down once again. “Oh, oh, God….” she cries as he starts the process again, this time the force of his thrusts moving her across the mattress.

He repeats this over and over again, pushing her closer to her release.

“Ahhh,” she moans into the sheets when he speeds up his thrusts for a final time, making her scream his name as her orgasm washes over her.

She collapses onto the bed and he follows, still inside of her. He only pulls out once he’s sure she’s completely come down from her high. He then shifts back into a kneeling position and gently turns Iris over, smiling slightly when he sees the satisfied glint in her brown eyes.

Her eyes go to his still erect cock and she spreads her legs, giving him consent to continue. He quickly covers her body with his, bare chest pressed against hers.

Oliver’s hands slide to her thighs, spreading them wide before thrusting his cock back inside of her. They both groan and Iris wraps her legs around his hips to bring him closer.

“Fuck,” he growls as her hot and wet walls squeeze his cock. He moves inside of her, delighting in the moans that escape her lips with every thrust of his hips.

He starts to move faster and Iris tightens her legs around him. Needing her closer, he slides a hand under her ass and lifts her against him so he thrust deeper.

“Oliver…”she moans, her nails digging into his shoulders as they continue to move together. Soon she feels the tremors of her orgasm start to wash over her body over. Hoping to get pushed over completely, Iris lowers her feet to the bed and begins to grind against him more aggressively.

In response, Oliver starts pressing kisses to her neck, shoulders, and breasts as his thrusts grow harder and faster.

Her back arches and for the second time tonight she is pushed over the edge. Oliver continues to move inside of her, drawing out her orgasm.

“I-ris,’ he hisses and lifts up one of her legs, his cock swelling as he slides in and out of her at a fast pace.

He moves in and out over and over again, each time hitting that special spot inside of Iris. She whimpers and grips at his hair, screaming as he gives her a third orgasm.

Feeling her walls contracting around him is what finally pushes him over the edge and he thrusts a few more times before letting out a harsh groan.

They both come down from their orgasms and he knows he should probably pull out of her so they can rest, but he’s been waiting for this for a month and the last thing he wants to do is stop. He will of course if that’s what Iris wants, but thankfully when he glances down at her he sees the lust in her eyes, making it clear she wants this just as much as he does.

As the night goes on, Oliver is glad that he picked a suite that has a massive and sturdy bed because he takes her in every position he can think of. He moves her all over the bed until they are both too exhausted to move.

Later Oliver holds Iris in his arms as she sleeps, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. Iris stirs slightly, her left hand moving from his abdomen to chest. The glint of her wedding and engagement rings draw his attention and he feels a wave of sadness as he’s reminded of the wedding ring on his own hand.

It’s been four years since he lost Laurel and three since Iris lost Barry, but neither has the urge to take off their rings. For them it’s just not an option and it is part of the reason this thing between them works so well.

What they have isn’t a traditional relationship. They basically meet up one weekend each month – sometimes he comes here and other times she comes to Star City –and spend most of that weekend having sex. They always rent a hotel suite because doing this in the homes they shared with Laurel and Barry would feel disrespectful of their memories. 

It started two years ago when the mayor of Central City decided to hold a joint memorial ceremony for the Flash and Black Canary. It had surprised him at first, but he remembered that because of her mother Laurel spent a good amount of time in Central City which the Black Canary did as well. He hadn’t wanted to attend at first because he didn’t think he could handle the ceremony, but Thea convinced him to do it for Laurel.

However, from the moment he got there he’d been on edge. Seeing and hearing all those nice things about his wife’s heroism seemed to bring comfort to his friends, but all it did was remind him that Laurel was no longer by his side.

At one point, he’d been so overwhelmed with anger and grief that he went off by himself to get some air. That had been when he came across Iris.

He hadn’t really known Iris all that well since they only had a handful of interactions before Barry’s death, but the one thing he always noticed about her was this light within her. It was there the first time he met her and he’d known within seconds why Barry was so drawn to her.

That day the light had been gone completely and he’d known right away that losing Barry had changed something in her. He’d known because the same thing happened to him when he lost Laurel. It was like all the light that had been inside of him was pulled out of him the moment she took her last breath.

So when he came across Iris who was seemingly in the same place, he’d been drawn to her. They spent the rest of the memorial talking.

Sometimes they talked about Barry and Laurel, but other times they talked about how everyone else in their lives had started to encourage them start dating again while they had no intention of moving on. They talked about how they both had basically thrown themselves into their work – him with his vigilante activities and her with her news company. They talked about how neither has really felt much happiness since they lost the loves their lives.

They didn’t stop talking until some of their friends found them so the ceremony could wrap up. Once it was over, the last thing he wanted to be was alone so he invited Iris out for a drink and that drink eventually turned into her coming to his hotel room.

They spent night making each other come until they fell into an exhausted sleep and it was the first time in a long time he felt something other than anger and devastation. Iris said much of the same the next morning and that’s when they came up with their current arrangement.

At first he looked at weekends as a way to release some of the tension he constantly carries with him, but now it’s different. Don’t get him wrong these weekends are still that, but now he actually finds himself eagerly looking forward to them.

It’s why he had been so impatient earlier at the precinct when he was waiting for Cisco. He and Iris had made plans to meet up at the hotel he rented, but that had been delayed because of the criminal. And once he laid eyes on her coming out of her father’s office, that impatience had turned into irritation.

Iris shifts again, this time her face pressing into his chest and Oliver gently presses a kiss to her forehead. Iris is an amazing woman. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, and it’s easy to open up to her.

If this were another life, a life where he had never fallen in love with Laurel he thinks he could easily fall in love with Iris, but he did fall in love with Laurel and now no one else will ever capture his heart. It’s just not in him to love anyone else.

Still when he’s with Iris, it’s the only time he feels a semblance of happiness.

* * *

Early the next morning Iris stands at glass doors of the balcony, taking in the sunrise. When she woke up an hour ago Oliver had still been asleep. She stayed in bed watching him for a while, taking in his muscular body and his handsome face. She’s always found him attractive, but before this arrangement she couldn’t say she really knew too much about him.

One thing she did notice in their handful interactions was that he clearly had things from his past that weighed on him. The couple times he seemed truly content was when he was in Laurel’s presence and once he lost her, that contentment disappeared completely.

Not wanting to disturb him, Iris had gently climbed out of bed and gone to the balcony to watch the sunrise. It’s something she used to do with Barry whenever they both woke up together and now she tries to do it any time she can.

Thinking of Barry sends a rush of sadness through her. It’s been three years since he was killed by Savitar and it feels like it just happened yesterday. She feels guilty because they spent months worrying that Savitar was going to kill her, only for Barry to be the one to die. She knows Barry would never want her to feel guilty, but there are times that she wishes she had been the one to die instead.

With the exception of Oliver that’s not something that she’s told anyone in her life because she knows they wouldn’t understand. But Oliver understands because he’s felt the same way when it comes to Laurel.

It’s partly why she looks forward to these weekends with him.

With Oliver she doesn’t have to pretend like she’s adjusted to losing Barry and when she talks to about him, she knows Oliver isn’t feeling sorry for her like most other people. Her father has been understanding, but even he has been hinting that she should start dating again.

What he doesn’t get is that after losing Barry, she has no urge to start dating or fall in love again. Before Barry’s death she was the kind of woman that needed to be in love with the person she was sleeping with, but now her heart has been closed off permanently. It’s why she agreed to this arrangement with Oliver. She knows since he’s in the exact same situation that he won’t want anything more from her.

In the two years they’ve been doing this they haven’t even shared a kiss on the lips because neither of them believes in sharing that kind of intimacy with anyone other than the spouses they lost. To her the time they spend together is a way to release tension and give each other a reprieve from their real life troubles.

Iris stills when she suddenly feels Oliver’s erection against her ass and lower back. She looks over shoulder and feels herself grow wet when she sees the almost predatory look in his eyes.

“Condom,” she says softly.

Oliver nods and steps away from her to retrieve one. She hears the foil open and the sound of him slipping it on before he’s back behind her.

“Put your hands on the glass,” he demands gruffly.

She does as he asks, gasping when grabs her hips and positions him cock at her opening. He pushes into her slowly, making sure she’s ready for him. Her legs begin to tremble as he shaft sinks into her.

He pulls out a little and thrusts back in over and over until she’s completely adjusted to him being inside of her. Growing impatient, Iris pushes backward, causing his cock to slide in all the way.

Oliver groans as his cock pulsates inside of her and it’s clear that this won’t be a long encounter. His grip on her hips tightens as he pulls out of her all the way and thrusting back in so hard that this hips audibly slap against her ass.

Iris moans her hands pressing harder against the glass as he pounds into her over and over again. She grows more turned on the longer they go on and she knows it’s not just because of the way he feels inside of her. It’s also the feel of his hands holding her in place, the feel of his body crashing against hers, and Oliver’s grunts.

It’s a combination of those things that pushes her over edge, her climax hitting her hard and fast. It feels so good that she has to press her face against the glass to keep her balance. She’s not sure how long it takes for her orgasm to subside, but the moment it’s over Oliver pulls out of her and lifts her into his arms.

She’s expecting him to take her to the bed, but instead he only gets as far as one of desks and places her on it. He steps between her legs and then spreads them wide before burying himself deep inside of her.

Her breath hitches as her walls clench around his cock and she wraps her legs around his back to pull him in closer. He begins to pump in and out of her and despite the orgasm she just had, she already feels the stirring of another one.

As Oliver’s pace quickens, Iris grips the edge of the desk as each thrust causes the desk to rattle against the wall. Eventually Oliver grabs her ass with both hands and lifts of up a few inches, his thrusts never once letting up.

Once again her orgasm hits her hard and then Oliver begins pumping into her faster and faster. She feels him tense and then he lets out a loud groan as his orgasm own hits him.

Iris barely has a chance to come down from her climax before Oliver is lifting her from the desk and gently carrying her over to the bed across the room where they immediately pick up where they left off.

Tomorrow they’ll both go back to mourning their lost loves, but for now Iris and Oliver have managed to find a way to temporarily ease the pain.


End file.
